


Боулинг. 30.12.11.

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 декабря у Нила был День Рождения, и по этому случаю он пригласил родных и друзей в боулинг. После этого Томми в твиттере сокрушался, что не выиграл. Авторское видение событий)<br/>автор - Youku Toshiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Боулинг. 30.12.11.

Томми в общем-то не плохо играл в боулинг. Он даже у Адама выиграл пару-тройку раз, хоть тот потом и шутил, что поддался. А у своих друзей из Бербанка Томми выигрывал восемь раз из десяти даже после двух бутылок пива. Так что предстоящий поход в боулинг в честь дня рождения Нила гитарист воспринял с энтузиазмом. Он знал, что ожидать в плане игры почти от каждого из присутствующих. Почти.  
Саули сразу взял неплохой старт. Его техника была немного непривычной, но, нужно было это признать, приводила к хорошим результатам. Томми с искренним интересом следил за игрой финна, аплодировал вместе со всеми, похлопывал Саули по плечу. Гитаристу и самому поначалу везло, так что настроение было достаточно хорошим, чтобы радоваться успехам другого. Оба они – и Саули и Томми – были в этот день примерно «в одной весовой категории», то есть гораздо лучше Нила и Сутана, но можно даже не пытаться сравнивать с Адамом, Эбером и Даниэлой.   
Томми везло вплоть до тех пор, пока он не увидел, каким взглядом каждый раз смотрит Адам на финна после его удачных бросков. Так смотрят матери, довольные успехами своих малолетних сыновей в песочнице или на конкурсе детских стишков. Томми не знал, видел ли он в глазах Адама любовь к Саули, но гордость «за своего мальчика» там была определенно. И гитаристу вдруг до зуда во всем теле захотелось, чтобы Адам и на него тоже вот так смотрел – с восхищением и радостью собственника.   
Это было несусветной чушью, последней стадией идиотозма, ребячеством и простой, как десять баксов, завистью. Это было настолько… глупо, что Томми даже растерялся, просто-таки испугался за свое психическое здоровье.   
«Меньше пива и жирной пищи. И на ночь что-то читать, что-то успокаивающее… И надо наверное напроситься к Софи на йогу. Да, точно. Йога», – Томми сделал пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов, закашлялся, выматерился в полголоса и решил просто выкинуть этот бред из головы.  
И с этой минуты гитарист начал проигрывать. Раз за разом каждый бросок оканчивался неудачей, как будто кто-то заговорил его шар, все шары в этом чертовом клубе. Он не понимал, что он делает не так – вот ведь он старается и вымеряет траекторию и силу броска и…  
Позже Томми вспомнит, что Фортуна всегда отворачивается от игроков, стоит им поставить на кон жизнь или смерть. Ветреная и веселая Госпожа удача любит таких же – бесшабашных, легкомысленных, красиво выигрывающих и проигрывающих с легким сердцем. Но об этом Томми подумает гораздо позже…  
А пока Томми мрачнел с каждым своим выходом, потому что – апофеоз глупости – каждый неудачный бросок он теперь воспринимал ни много ни мало как еще одну проигранную битву. Битву за внимание Адама. И даже тот факт, что Саули тоже довольно скоро перестало везти, а потом он и вовсе сдался, сославшись на заболевшую поясницу, не мог поднять Томми Джо настроение. Финн получал свой приз независимо от результата игры. И этот факт делал поражение Томми еще горше.   
Наконец-то этот идиотский день закончился, Ламберты с гостями начали разбредаться по домам, благодаря друг друга за прекрасный вечер. Томми специально задержался, даже высидел, как дурак, в туалете чуть не пятнадцать минут, чтобы уйти домой спокойно одному. Но, когда он принялся расшнуровывать ботинки для боулинга, мечтая снова натянуть любимые кроссовки, сзади на скамейку кто-то осторожно опустился, и до мурашек знакомый голос приветливо произнес:  
– Эй! Подвезти тебя? Ты чего такой мрачный? Из-за проигрыша что ли?  
Томми поджал губы, нарочно замедляя движения пальцев, борющихся со шнуровкой, но достойный ответ никак не желал рождаться в занятой мрачными мыслями голове.  
– Не стоит. Меня… Эбер отвезет, ему в ту же сторону.  
Адаму всегда, на всех этапах их с Томми отношений, нравилось, насколько Томми Джо считают своим в его семье – с первых же дней и до сих пор. Мама, отец, брат – для них Томми был не просто гостем, не только «другом Адама», но членом семьи, полноправным, родным человеком, он мог в любое время дня и ночи позвонить с просьбой или прийти без приглашения и всегда получил бы любую помощь, будь то сочувствие, диван в гостиной или несколько сотен баксов «в долг». Но сейчас в глазах Адама, к которому Томми наконец соизволил повернуться, читалось неверие и еще что-то, смутно напоминающее ревность. А может гитаристу и показалось, потому что буквально через пару мгновений в пронзительных синих глазах уже плескалось только сочувствие – то самое, которого Томми так стремился избежать всеми силами.  
– Блин, я тебя не узнаю… Так расстраиваться из-за какого-то проигрыша! Это же просто долбанная игра! Ты что проспорил кому-то?  
«Да. Ему – тебя», – Томми вздохнул, искренне надеясь, что не произнес эту горькую чушь вслух.  
– Слушай, со мной все в порядке. Езжай домой, тебя Саули в машине заждался…  
– Не заждался. Я его отправил домой, сказал, что хочу побыть с тобой. Даже он заметил, что ты скис к концу вечера… Ну, Томми, блин!..  
– Ну, раз уж «даже он»! Я прямо даже и не знаю, что еще сказать в свое оправдание…  
– Прекрати. Иначе я подумаю, что ты ревнуешь. Томми, послушай, я действительно хочу побыть сейчас с тобой. Можно?..  
Адам умел придавать своему голосу тысячи разных интонаций и оттенков. Можно сказать, что он умел манипулировать людьми этим своим чертовым голосом, во всяком случае, Томми он умел отлично манипулировать, в девяноста девяти случаях из ста Адам мог добиться от своего гитариста практически чего угодно, просто верно подобрав интонацию. Но сейчас вся эта гребанная ситуация слишком смахивала на обыкновенную жалость. Настолько, что даже знаменитый ламбертовский голос не помог Томми подавить в себе жгучее желание выгнать Адама взашей, а потом прийти домой, напиться и написать Саули какую-нибудь гадость в твиттере. И даже не в приватной переписке. Томми Джо уже открыл рот, чтобы послать Адама – с его сочувствием, с его финном, с его боулингом, черт подери – куда-нибудь подальше, но…  
В глазах Адама можно утонуть, даже если ты чемпион мира по плаванью. Это просто невозможно быть таким зас… таким сложным человеком, и при этом уметь ТАК смотреть – кристально чисто, искренне, так, что сердце рвется на лоскуточки, и каждый из них превращается в маленькие мягкие перышки и щекочет изнутри… «Фак. Сейчас я еще стихи начну писать…»  
– Хорошо… – Адаму легче дать… в смысле, с ним легче согласиться, чем что-то объяснить, Томми это знал очень хорошо и не понаслышке. – Раз тебе приспичило угробить остаток вечера на меня… Сыграй со мной!  
– Что? – Адам в момент растерял свое магическое очарование, смешно заморгав, подняв брови и приоткрыв рот, чем неожиданно вызвал в Томми волну теплоты и нежности.  
Мало того, вылетевшее просто так дурацкое предложение вдруг заиграло новыми красками, стремительно поднимая гитаристу настроение. Черт возьми! Они проведут несколько часов только вдвоем – не считая обслуживающий персонал – будут дурачиться, играть, и Адам будет смотреть только на него! Чем плох план?  
– Что, прости?   
– Что слышал! – Томми скрестил руки на груди и усмехнулся, прекрасно зная, что в его глазах сейчас виден вызов. – Дай мне отыграться! Выиграю у тебя раз пять и сразу повеселею, вот увидишь!  
План был не просто неплохим, он был гениальным – Томми сразу же мысленно вручил себе медаль за изобретательность, как только увидел эту ослепительную предвкушающую улыбку, полную мальчишеского задора и превосходства. Во всяком случае, он ни разу не видел, чтобы Адам так улыбался своему финну.   
– Мне нравится! Я – за! Идем играть!.. На что?  
Томми, который уже успел наклониться и начать обратно зашнуровывать ботинки для боулинга, поперхнулся и бросил на приятеля изумленный взгляд через плечо.  
– Что значит – на что? Зачем это вообще?  
Он не успел выпрямиться, не успел вдохнуть и отследить боковым зрением – Адам наклонился так близко, что их головы соприкоснулись, и Томми почувствовал рой мурашек от виска к позвоночнику, когда тихий голос уверенно произнес:  
– На поцелуи. Проигравший целует победителя, как тебе?  
Томми Джо, в общем-то, неплохо играл в боулинг. Но в этот раз он не мог с уверенностью сказать, с каким счетом и кто из них выиграл, потому что поцелуи после каждого броска скоро стали гораздо длительнее самого процесса игры, а потом они вообще перестали записывать очки… а вскоре после этого перебрались в более уединенное место, потому что целоваться взасос, прижимаясь всем телом, не совсем удобно, зная, что кроме них в зале есть еще люди…   
Вернувшись, наконец, домой – далеко за полночь – и на всякий случай, написав в твиттере о том, как он расстроен своей неудачной игрой, Томми в блаженстве растянулся на кровати, ощущая, как ноют мышцы уставшего за день тела и саднят губы, которые так и норовили растянуться в улыбке. Кажется, в сегодняшней финальной игре не было проигравших. Определенно…


End file.
